Dois safados
by Ana Souza
Summary: Em um evento Hugh percebe que Lisa não estar usando calcinha. Fic dedicada a Nick Amaral.


Mais um evento em que o elenco da série House participava. O sucesso da série ficava cada vez maior a cada temporada e as indicações aos prêmios só aumentavam. Hugh e Lisa, que eram os atores principais, posavam juntos para as inúmeras câmeras que estavam na entrada do evento. Sempre juntos, o casal mais amado da série era só sorrisos e olhares.

Trajando um vestido azul turquesa de modelo tomara-que-caia, que desenhava seu belíssimo corpo por ficar colado a ele, sandália de salto, uma minúscula bolsa e cabelos soltos, Lisa ia chamando a atenção de todos por onde passava. Os seios fartos, a bunda grande, rosto e sorriso perfeitos... tudo cheirava a luxúria naquela mulher.

Bem mais próximos um do outro, Hugh segura Lisa pela cintura para uma das fotos. Continuando abraçado a ela, o elenco se junta para mais fotos e Hugh aproveitando a ''cobertura'' que os demais atores dariam, ele desce a mão que estava na cintura dela passando-a  
por sua bunda. Lisa não se incomoda, aquilo era comum para ela, já estava acostumada com a mão boba dele em eventos e entrevistas. Ela, claro, adorava tamanha ousadia.

Ao passar a mão por aquela bunda perfeita, ele pôde notar que Lisa não estava usando calcinha, devido a ausência de um elástico, uma marca qualquer que ele já havia procurado assim que bateu os olhos nela e não encontrou. Ele fica sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de perceber, sabia que Lisa era uma mulher bastante ousada, mas não a ponto de sair de casa sem calcinha para um evento tão visado como aquele. Hugh precisava ter a certeza, talvez a calcinha pudesse ser minúscula e não dava pra notar que ela a usava.

- Você estar sem calcinha? - sussurrou a pergunta próximo ao seu ouvido.

- O quê? - o olhou surpresa, porém, sorrindo.

- Esqueceu de colocá-la? - disfarçou sorrindo para as câmeras.

Lisa ainda surpresa não fazia idéia de como ele pôde notar  
aquilo, não tinha como ele perceber e nem ninguém. Sincera como sempre, ela não negou e o respondeu com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

- Não queria marcar o vestido. - o olhou de forma provocante.

O tempo dos fotógrafos para fotos haviam se esgotado, os atores precisavam entrar porque em instantes iria começar a premiação. Hugh e Lisa sentaram um do lado do outro, eles eram o ''casal'' mais bonito da primeira fileira de cadeiras, caso tivesse um prêmio para isso com certeza eles ganhariam. House levou todos os prêmios de todas as categorias na qual tinha sido indicada e após a premiação todo o elenco ficou para a grande festa que teria.

Hugh havia passado toda a premiação pensando em Lisa e sua calcinha, neste caso, sua ''não calcinha''. Imaginá-la sem aquela peça o deixava extremamente perturbado. Durante toda a festa ele foi provocado por Lisa, eles se olhavam a toda hora e ela fazia questão de deixá-lo louco com aquela informação tão intima.

Sempre durante esse tipo de festa eles nunca conseguiam ficar sozinhos por muito tempo, sempre tinha alguém que ficava entre eles. Em um dos raros momentos sozinhos na mesa, Hugh não conseguiu conter-se e voltou a tocar no assunto.

- Você não sabe como estar a minha situação aqui. - olhou para sua calça.

- Posso imaginar. - disse mordendo o lábio inferior. - A minha se resume em uma palavra. - ela aproximou o rosto dele. - Molhada. - sussurrou.

Lisa realmente estava aproveitando aquilo tudo para deixar Hugh louco. O jeito no qual ele a olhava, como se estivesse a vendo nua, estava deixando-a cada vez mais excitada e louca de desejo por ele.

Em certo momento Lisa levantou da mesa para ir ao banheiro, ela demorou a voltar e Hugh achou estranho. Disfarçadamente ele levantou e saiu da mesa, indo para uma espécie de camarim que cada elenco de série tinha. Algo dizia a ele que ela estaria esperando por ele lá.

Depois de alguns minutos sozinha no tal camarim, Lisa desistiu da idéia de ficar a espera dele, até porque ela não saberia se ele se tocaria e iria procurá-la ali. Ela caminhou em direção a porta para sair e foi surpreendida com a mesma abrindo-se.

- Hugh? - falou surpresa, mesmo esperando por ele.

- Porque você faz isso comigo? - perguntou fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Isso o quê? - falou com certa excitação na voz.

- Você sai de casa sem calcinha e passa a festa inteira me provocando. - segurando em sua cintura, andou com ela até encostá-la na parede enquanto falava.

- Você não deveria ter entrado aqui. - sua respiração já havia mudado.

- Não? - colocou a mão entre as pernas dela. - E aqui, devo entrar? - tocando-lhe o sexo quente, molhado.

- Sempre. - mordeu o lábio dele antes de responder.

Hugh segurou o queixo dela e erguendo-o mordeu-lhe de leve. Dois dedos fizeram-se convidados dentro dela, fazendo-a gemer próximo a sua boca. Uma batalha de línguas começou, as mãos passeavam com urgência pelos corpos febris de desejo. Ele sente ela se contraindo em seus dedos e a vontade de estar dentro dela cresce mais ainda dentro da calça. Já estava começando a ficar dolorido.

Sem os dedos dentro dela ele sobe o vestido até a cintura, deixando Lisa totalmente exposta da cintura pra baixo ao mesmo tempo que ela abria-lhe a calça.

- Me fode, agora! - pediu ao libertá-lo.

Dando um sorriso safado, Hugh suspende a perna esquerda dela e colocando-a em sua cintura a penetra com força. Lisa não se inibiu em gemer alto, escandalosa apertava-lhe o braço na mesma intensidade que gemia.

- Apertada. - sussurou em seu ouvido.

- Enorme. - ela fez o mesmo.

As mãos uniram-se, Hugh suspendeu o braço dela pela parede e o deixou acima da cabeça. Mãos, sexos e bocas unidos. Os movimentos insanos começam, os corações enlouquecem a ponto de saltarem do peito. Os gemidos se libertam e invadem a pequena sala que servia como cenário para matar um desejo incontrolável. Hora altos, hora abafados pelos ardentes beijos daquele desejo perigoso, proibido. Com o prazer a flor da pele, ambos rapidamente gozaram. Exaustos e suados, precisavam se recompor rapidamente ou poderiam ser pegos no flagra.

Antes de Lisa deixar a sala, Hugh a puxa para mais um beijo ardente.

- Nunca mais saia sem calcinha de casa. - disse-lhe assim que ela abriu a porta.

- Nunca mais passe a mão na minha bunda. - sorrindo, ela fechou a porta.

- Impossível. - riu falando pra si mesmo.


End file.
